Three Miseries, One Cure
by Chrissy Mullins
Summary: Sidney Anderson, lives in a world of misery and a life she can't control. But with help from a new friend, Po, she will see a bright side and move on as danger strikes when Tai Lung is after her.
1. My Life?

My life, what can I say about it? Or should you be asking, which one? Yes, there are two lives in me. One is a regular seventeen year old that goes to a regular high school in a small city of Lapeer, Michigan. But my other half...well...let's just say I'm some kind of a Kung Fu Warrior, protecting the people of Lapeer from the danger that they are in. I have been having these thoughts for about three years. But this is not an imagination that I've made up in my mind...well, what I'm trying to say is, they are actually part of my life, as if they are really existing things that only I could see and hear.

Anyways, one mild spring Friday morning, I was walking south of Saginaw St, heading toward East High (my school). My mind was struggling with focusing on my big English test at the last class of the day. But no matter how hard I try, my other side was coming into my normal life. All that time I was hearing voices, whispering in my mind. Also, seeing illusions of black figures, coming towards me, leaping from one side of the street to another. I was about to deal with it, almost taking off my dirt brown backpack and put it on the ground until I heard familiar female voices calling from behind, "Sidney!" I turned around to find that it was my close friends, Amanda and Violet. Both of them were racing towards me. As soon as they reached to my level I asked them, "Hey guys, what's new?" **Thanks for saving me from my embarrassing moment guys.**

"Same old, for me." Violet answered right away. "Well, yesterday after school, at the school's library, a cute guy came to me and asked me out." Amanda excitedly told us. "Wow, Amanda. Who is he?" Violet asked. While they were talking, a terrible memory came to me. It had happened over last winter; I actually had one of those, a boyfriend. His name was Jake; he is the same age as me and he seemed to be a kind and sweet guy, dated him for almost a year. He broke up with me last January because he saw what I didn't want to see, my reality vision came to me, and he thought I was crazy. Even though it was so many months ago, nothing could fill my broken heart.

Violet was giving a sign to Amanda to stop saying the **_"B.F."_** around me. "Hey, Sid. Are you ok?" Violet calmly asked. I shrugged. "I'm so sorry. I almost forgot of what had happened to you." Amanda apologized. I nodded my head, one side hitting one of my shoulders to another; which it was my saying for **_"its alright."_** It was silent for us the few minutes to the school, but there were still noises of the cars and other small city noises around us. So tenacity it wasn t a silent walk to school.

As soon as we entered the school thru the auditorium doors, it was pretty much the same as it has been since I first arrived here as an eighth grader. Crows of teens of all grades from eighth to twelfth (without the eighth graders here, it would be less crowded) and some teachers making errands. Every student at the school were chatting, walking down the halls before class begins, or in my case just acting stupid. But the one thing I saw that I hate the most, which it was couples ether hugging, walking with each other or the worst, kissing. I try to ignore it, making think it never happened. Violet and Amanda kept heading south of the main hall while I turned to B hall to go to my locker. I ve always know that they school was alphabetized from A to M, I think this school was always like a fallen tree (A hall was the top of the tree, the other hall were the leafless branches, E hall was the trunk, and M hall was the lifeless roots). Also we had portables outside of the school which they were the stupid fruits that no one cared to pick. All of my classes were dull as usual. **Algebra II-**_snore_, **Chemistry-**_lame_, **Concert Choir-**_ok_, **Lunch-**_gross_,** Art-**_somewhat useful_, then finally there was **English 11-** **_"gulp."_**


	2. Test Of Disaster

Finally, the last class of the day came at 1:07 in the afternoon. My stomach was feeling queasy, I could just throw up. But this test was very important to me; it was suppose to bring my grade up. Finally, 5.8 minutes after the bell rang for class to begin, my teacher, Mrs. Kay stood up with a big stack of papers in her hands. "Alright, class. You know the rules of test taking here: no talking or an "F" on your test." Mrs. Kay reminded all of us. I swear, she must be the strictest teacher in the entire school.

About one minute later, she gives me my three paged test, but also she was giving me a glare which it mean, _"Don't mess up."_ When the Wicked Witch of the East was finally away from me, I take one glare of the entire test; all of it was multiple choices, too easy. **1) A. 2)D**...Finally number **120) C**. This test actually toke me half of the class time to do it and finish it. I got up from my small squared desk, slowly and quietly so that I didn't disturbed the others that were still working. I was gliding past the two sets of five desk rows that I was in between. At the center table that was in the front of the class, I saw that there was a few papers turned in already **_(some were smarty's or some were the people that didn't care.)_** I carefully placed mine on top and quietly, yet quickly headed back to my desk.

Five minutes went by slowly and all I can think about was sleeping, but I can't or Mrs. Kay would see me and give me detention. Instead I grabbed my sketchbook from the floor and started to draw a masterpiece that I've been working on since the end of second period. It was a picture of a girl doing an awesome Kung Fu move, but I could never draw her face. I could never figure it out; I kept on twirling my midnight black hair, a sign for thinking too hard. Finally, an idea sprung into my mind, it s like I could see my own light bulb emerging out of my head. I placed the light-blue mechanical s lead tip on my paper, but a terrible noise came to me, my other life.

In my mind, I was saying, "Not now, Mrs. Kay would notice." I've must have tried everything to get it out of my mind, but the voices (male and female voices) were calling, _"We need your help. Help us. Please."_ Those exacted words were repeating over and over again, each time growing louder and louder. I can't stand it anymore, it was worse than torture. Then I screamed in my head, **_"Enough!"_** But then I saw eyes, all twenty-eight pairs of eyes staring at me for I've have notice my mouth was open and I was standing next to my desk. "Shit!" my mind spoke by knowing what was going to happen. Mrs. Kay wiggled her finger for saying to "come to her". As I walked through the class, everyone was whispering about my big shout-out.

I finally came to her desk, but then she ordered, "Go back to your desk, gather your things, and go to the office." I quickly went back to my desk to grab my sketchbook, English book and binder, and my royal-blue purse. I immediately went out of the classroom and entered into F hall. In my mind, I angrily stated to it, "Thanks a lot." I started heading east, then south at E hall. After I passed G hall a little bit, I was at headquarters **_(a.k.a. the office)_**. I came in and sat down on one of the wooden chairs. The staff there could see that I was in trouble (they must be mind readers.)I was sitting down, but for only a moment. The secretary then called, without even looking at me, "May I help you?" "Umm...I got sent down here from Mrs. Kay's class." I answered silently. "Please come with me." she said while looking at me this time and showed me to the Principal's office. What a world of trouble I must be in?

So, to make a long story short. I got a warning from the Principal, I've gotten a "B-" on my English test **_(I guess she does have a heart for someone made of tin.)_** and I never told my dad what had happened. A happy ending, right...**WRONG!** I still have problems with my other side. They keep on coming at the wrong time. It's like I have no control over them.


	3. Deadly Stranger

Saturday had finally arrived; I mostly stayed at home, in my purple painted rectangular room, drawing in my sketchbook or any other notebooks that were around my room. Also I had the TV on, playing a movie called **_"The Princess Bride_**" **_(one of my favorite movie)_**, but I didn't really pay much attention to it, I was just listening to it while I was drawing as I was sitting on my purplish-blue covered bed. But when I turned the movie off as soon as it was over, the news was on and something on the news had caught my eye. I saw the brown haired man with a mustache **_(that is a very popular look of any anchorman)_** bringing out the news to the locals that could be watching this.

**_The Anchorman: This Afternoon, local residents of Lapeer have been spying on lose animals around the area. But these are not your ordinary, everyday animals, these animals are walking on two instead of four and they are wearing clothes, as if they are human_**

This was so strange, I could actually hear myself saying, "Odd?" I shut off the TV and headed downstairs. As I was going down, I asked my dad, "Hey dad, did you hear on the news about the..." I saw that the living room was empty. I know that my dad was there when I last saw him. I was curious on where he was at, but when I had toke one step into the kitchen, I saw a note on the kitchen table. It was in chicken scratch/cursive writing, but it was clear enough for me to read. It said:

_Sid,  
I had left for work early and I won t be back until tomorrow afternoon. So, I left you some money for your dinner tonight. I ll see you later.  
Love, Dad_

I saw that my dad had given me thirty bucks, which it was plenty enough for me. After I had put the money in my jeans pocket, I decided to get a drink. I take one look in the fridge and I didn't see that my favorite drink was in there. "Damn it. Maybe there's some in the garage." I wondered to myself. I walked out of the house to the sunny, but hated outside word just to get into the garage. I entered through the side door, to finally see the inside of the garage. Every time that I enter there, I can never tell if it was clean or dirty, I think of it as if it was in between. I then saw the fridge, which it was about four feet from the side door. And there, right next to fridge, was a six-pack of Coke bottles, all of them waiting to be drunk. I pulled with the mighty force that I had, just to get one of them out of the plastic rings. But I stopped for a few moments; I heard a small noise, like a stick on the ground being stepped on from the outside. All that I did was ignoring it and focus back on getting my soda.

After a few moments of struggling, I finally got my drink out, but I had pulled it out so hard that I hit a large object from behind, but who cares? I had my soda. I opened a lid, hearing that heavenly fizzing sound and toke one large sip of the sweet tasting Coke. If you can just image me right now, I could be filming for a Coke commercial. But the moment went away when I hear an unfamiliar growling sound from behind. I knew that it wasn't a dog, because there are two reasons. **One: **All the dogs are extremely nice around here. And **Two:** It sounded too large for it to be any dog. I slowly turned around to see what it was.

And I saw large snow leopard, standing on two feet, and wearing a pair of purple silk pants, basically he was like human. He was giving be an evil glare, like a sign for death. I honestly had no idea what was happening here, but I could see that I was in trouble, but for what? That's my question. Of course right now, I am frightened. Well, if you would see a snow leopard, standing and wearing clothes like a human, and giving you a stare of death; you would be scared, too, it's probably worst than seeing a horror movie character coming to life.

Finally he growled a question from his mind **_(I think he has a brain, maybe...no)_**, "Are you Sidney Anderson?" "Why do you want to know?" I asked so that he didn't reach for my true name. "For a reason, now what is your name?" he asked again, but this time he had an angrier tone. I really didn't want to get into this mess, so I tried to walk away of this scene. But then he got in my way. No matter how hard I tried, he was always blocking me.

I then thought of one trick that I had up my sleeve. I splashed my coke into his face, causing him to yell in pain and close his eyes. Now is my chance to escape from this weirdness. I went through the side door, but I didn't close it _**(he would get suspicious)**_ and went into what I thought of the safe house. I had to think fast. I cowardly went up to my room and trying to think of away to deal with this situation. Then heard a crashing sound from downstairs, knowing that I was in huge trouble, more trouble than I could ever imagine. I knew for a fact that I had to get out of here before he could get violent with me. But how was I going to get out of here without him seeing me? I heard him stomping up the stairs, each growing louder and closer to my, suppose to be, safe room.

Then I thought I saw a golden light shining at my window, an escape site. I opened it my window quickly and quietly. As soon as I got out, I closed it, but when it was finally closed, I lost my balance and fell straight to the ground. Landed flat on my face. **OWWW!** I couldn t move for a second but I got only got a quarter of my strength back. I hid in the bush near the house, thinking that this would help me hid from that monster that is after me. The pain was growing stronger and stronger, I nearly cried for the pain was hurting so bad. I felt like passing out. All that I can remember from that time was hearing footsteps heading towards me and **BLACKOUT!**

A few hours went by and I finally woken up. I was in less pain then I was earlier, but still had some pain. But that s not important right now. What really caught my eye was that I was that I was back in my room, lying on top of my bed. Was it just a dream? I slowly walked out of my room and headed down the stairs. I carefully lurked in the living room, same. I looked in the kitchen thinking that it would be the most destructive place, but it looked unchanged. I was starting to think that it was really a dream. Then I saw two notes on the table, one was from my dad earlier. The other note was unfamiliar to me. I toke one glance at it and it stated:

_Sidney,  
We will be keeping an eye on you for your safety.  
Sign, You Protectors_

**_"My Protectors"_** who are they? Then I heard the grandfather clock from the living room, six times, meaning that it is 6:00. "Oh crap, I m going to be late." I ran up to my room and changed my clothes for my original clothes were in bad shape. I changed my light-blue shirt to a purple-pink T-shirt with the purple was from my chest down. I then left the house with only my cell phone and money that dad gave me, and I headed west deeper into the city to have a dinner with my friends.


	4. Resturant served with Mystery

At 6:23, I was about five feet from my destination, _**"Wah Wong"**_ which it was just to my right. As I turned that way, I started to hear a noise from a distance, but I kept going trying to think of it as some regular small city noise. If it was what I thought it was, then I don t want to be involved with another chase. But my mind was really curious of who are my protectors . But my thoughts had vanished when I was in front of the red and blue Chinese-American restaurant. I just had to keep the horror and mystery that I had today out of my head for at least hour with my friends. I entered the place, the first thing you would see when you enter was a checkout counter filled with Chinese artifacts and I turned to my left which it showed the tables. The place looked like it was empty, but it did have some people there.

I then spotted Amanda and Violet at one of the booths waving just to get my attention. But I also saw that there was a guy with them as well, he had short dark-orange hair and looked like a senior, seemed familiar, too. Probably Amanda's new...you know what. As I went over there, I sat next to Violet on the outside of the booth, facing the way that I came in. :Sid, this is Mark." Amanda introduced me to Mark. "You know Sid, right?" She asked Mark. He glanced at me very carefully, trying to remember me, but I knew who he was right away; he's one of Jake's friends. He finally answered, "Oh, yeah. You're that crazy girl that Jake dated." **_Now that hurt._** "Hun, don t be rude to her..." Amanda started to talk to Mark.

The voices and noises around me started to drain from me, so silent that a falling pin would not make any sound, but I saw seven figures entering the restaurant. One by one, each one a different animal. There was a red panda, a tiger, a viper, a crane, a monkey, a panda, and I think I saw a mantis_** (I wasn't sure, he was so small.)**_ All of them were walking and wearing clothes, like humans. **News Flash: They must be from the news.** I had to keep myself hidden, they might attack me like what had happened to me earlier. I was actually surprised that no one in the room reacted to them when they came in at sat down at the booth across the room.

"Hey Sid, are you ok?" Amanda s voice asked me. I went back to reality and answered, "Yeah, I m fine." Dinner was normal, all of us ordered the number nineteen **_(a.k.a. Gah Kow); it was favorite dish here._**_(A/n: that is actually my favorite dish there.)_ I kept a corner of my eye on those human acting animals, thinking that they are planning to attack. We finally got our fortune cookies and our bill after went had finished, the cookies looked more delicious than usual. Amanda and Mark were the first one to their cookies, I'm guessing that there fortune had something to _"love"_. Violet was the next to receive her cookie, she said it had something to do with "speaking for yourself." Finally, I was the last one; the cookie, it looked like it was glowing, shinier than the other cookies. I cracked it open, reading the fortune, which it gave me a shock. It read: **"your protectors are here to protect you, from the danger you will face. But you may fall in love with one, even though he is from a different place."** **_What kind of fortune was that?_**

"Well, I got to be going." I finally told them while putting my share of the payment on the table. "So soon?" Violet asked. "Yeah, I half to do some chore that my dad told me to do before he comes home." I lied to them which they had bought. I then saw the seven animals getting up, I immediately said, "Ok, I'll see you guys on Monday. I ran out of the place so sudden that my friends were confused on my behavior. I had to get away from those ferocious looking animals, but I can't go home, they may be with that snow leopard that I dealt with earlier. I had toke a few different routes so I know that they won t follow me and I could be safe. But when I was nine block from home, I had found that I was in a dangerous part of town for me to be in.

I tried to go back the same way that I came here, but then I heard a noise. Afraid that it might be _"Them."_ But it turned out to be three junior guys from the other high school cross town **_(it's called West High)_**. I smelt smoke from them; they must be high from it. "Hey there, we're you going?" one of them asked. I tried to walk away from them but one of them was in my way and concerned, "So soon, but the party has started." I tried everything that could to get out of this mess, but all of them were surrounding me. Then I kicked the one that was in front of me out of my way. Freedom was right in front of me. I tried to run towards it, but something was holding me back. It was a hand that was around my wrist. I was constantly screaming, **"Let me go!"** "Not without a little sugar." The one that was holding me commanded. I was powerless. _**What can I do now?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Author's note: Lapeer, Michigan is an actual place, so is Wah Wong and the schools there. i was letting you know if you where unsure _**

**_review please_**


	5. Pain in Two Ways

But then something came to let me go from the trap I was in. it went by so fast I didn't see what it was. But with a good look view of it, I saw that it was the mantis that I may have seen earlier. Then I saw that the others came in front of me. **_So, wait they are here to help me?_** _**Could they be my protector's that I read in the message?**_ "Sidney, you must get out of here." The red panda ordered me. I actually followed his commanded, because I didn't want to be in this mess, so I walked/ran home. But then I heard his voice again, but he was talking to the giant panda, "Go with her, in case something else happens."_** Like I really need a babysitter.**_ I continued on walking, trying to ignore him.

"Wait up." He called to me, but I just kept on walking and ignoring him. "Sydney, stop!" he commanded, that time I did stop, but I was at a street corner; my mind had some things to say but I didn't want to release them, it seemed too harsh. He was half a foot close to me and he asked, "Are you alright?" "I can take care of myself." I mumbled. "Oh, you really had him there when you where screaming for help." He sassed. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes as I continued walking.

It was pretty silent for a few moments. He kept on getting closer to me and was watching me like a hawk the entire time. In my mind, I was thinking, **_"Give me some space, please!"_** After a moment he gave me some space, it's like he read my thoughts. I absolutely don't want to deal with a babysitter at this time. He finally broke the silence between us when he asked, "So...rough day?" "I've been through worst." I mumbled, meaning that I don't want to talk. "Well with..." he continued on, but his voice seemed to disappeared from me, like it did at the restaurant, but I was wishing for him to go away. I need to get away from him somehow.

I started to walk a little faster, but then it ended up turning into a run. "Come back!" he ordered, but I kept running, farther and farther, getting closer to home. He started to chase me, but I could tell that I was faster than him. I was finally home, searching for the keys in my pockets, I could not remember where I put those keys. I had to be quick for I could hear his footsteps approaching closer and closer. Then I felt a key in my hand and I placed the key into the keyhole. I finally got the door to unlock itself; the gateway to freedom was open. "Hey!" the panda's voice called from behind as I was going to turn the knob. I turned around to find him, standing at least twenty feet away from where I was, breathing heavily from the long and powerful run. What did he want now?

"What is the madder with you? You can t go walking out on me when you're under protection." He complained. "I don't need any protection. As I stated before, 'I can take care of myself.'" I argued while opening my door and slowly entering my house. "You need protection. Your parent's would want what's best for you". He considered. I stopped for a moment at the doorway, turned around to see his green, commanding eyes, and stated, "My dad knows that I can take care of myself and my mom...well...she would know that I can take care of myself as well."

I was starting to shed a tear from my green emerald eyes; I was starting to remember my mom. I ran into the house while slamming the door and locking every door and window leading to the outside world. I went to my room and immediately went to the bottom drawer of my dresser. There was a scrapbook; it was royal purple with a picture of her on the cover. She had brown, curly hair, green eyes, red lips, and almost pale skin. I remember when I made this; I made it after...she passed away, three long years ago. By seeing her face on the cover, making me wish to see her smiling face once again.

I quickly glanced at all of the photo's that where there **_(About 200 photo's where in there...don't ask on how I knew that many for seeing it only a few times.)_**. Basically they were her; her childhood, her with dad, her with me and her with all of us. I had put it back in its place and saw the box. I wish I could open it, but it says:

**_"Don't open it until May 23, 2009." _**

I half to wait until the day of the three year anniversary that it happened; which it was in a week. I immediately closed the drawer; I can t look at her anymore. I didn't care to change my clothes for the night. I had literally cried myself to sleep, wishing that this day never happened.


	6. Stories are True and Shocking

It was exactly 11:17 in the morning when I woke up. Everything seemed normal. I changed only my shirt from the purple-pink to a forest green tank top. I slowly went downstairs to find that everything was the same. Maybe it was a dream, but it seemed too real to be a dream. Maybe it was my other side playing tricks on me again. When all seemed normal, I _"normally"_ walked into the kitchen to make myself as small, yet filling breakfast. I was heading to different corners of the kitchen to different cabinets and drawers to get a small bowl, a spoon, and a box of my favorite cereal **"Fruit Loops."** Then I go to the fridge to get the jug gallon of milk for the finishing touch.

As I opened the milk to check to see if it was sour, I heard a familiar voice from last night calling, "Good Morning." I was jumpy for I didn't expect that and accidentally spilled a portion of the milk all over the floor. I saw that the human acting animals were back. My good mood just turned bad. I didn't want to deal with this. I tried to go to the door to have a talk with them, but then I slipped and fell on my butt. It was cold and I felt wet. I then hear someone giggling of my incident, it was the giant panda. Now I was angrier than ever when I saw him there, I already didn't like his guts. I got up from the floor feeling more wet form the milk then before.

I went out of the door and stated to them, "Look, I don't know what is going on here, but as I stated last night to the giant panda over there, 'I can take care of myself.'" I was about to head back in when the red panda explained, "You need this protection. It's a matter of life and death for you." Those words caught my attention. If it's "life and death", then it must be serious. I turned around to them and asked the red panda, "What do you mean?" "May we come in? It's best if this news was spoken inside." He asked. I nodded for a _**"yes."**_

All of them came in the same order that they came in the restaurant. I cleaned up the mess with many paper towels as they were entering. I notice that the giant panda was staring at me as he was entering, but I gave him and glare that was saying; **_"Back off!"_** he went off knowing how I am. I now officially hate him more than ever. When I had finally cleaned every last drop of it, I came into the living room; where everyone else was. I was leaning on the arm of a small, worn-out white arm chair. Then the red panda asked, "Did anyone tell you any specific Chinese legends when you were a child?" "I think my mom did, but it's so long that it's a blur to me..." I thought my hardest by going down memory lane,"...but if I remember correctly, she mostly talked about 'The Furious Five' and 'The Dragon Warrior.'" "And that would be us!" the small mantis cried out.

My mind was spinning in craziness. **_These were the characters from moms stories?_** "All of you are from the legends?" I finally asked even though my mind asked first, but no one hears it. **_(Ok, I'm shutting up, now.)_** "Yes. I am Master Shifu. These are Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis; who are the Furious Five. And Po, the Dragon Warrior." Shifu finally announced them and himself. "But there is one legend that you never heard of." Shifu continued. I was lost with his confusing statement, but I reeled myself in for me to understand it more.

"Every 100 years, there is a girl born with a gift to help people in need." Shifu started. " This girl had been gifted with an amazing power that actually defeats the enemies for good." Po came in. Shifu gave him a glare that was saying, "I'm telling her this." **_I actually agreed with him._** "Anyways, this girl's power is now a threat to Tai Lung, and plans on ending her before she ends him. And the girl...is you." Shifu continued. **"What!?!?"** I shockingly questioned. "I said that girl is..." Shifu was about to repeat his statement. "No, no, don't repeat it." I interrupted, "How can it be? How do you even know that I'm the one?" "Look on your arm." Shifu ordered. I looked on my left arm and saw nothing. "What do you mean? There's nothing there." I wondered. "Well, then look on your other arm." Po ordered. Shifu was giving him the same glare to him. When he was doing that, I saw on my right arm was my birthmark, it was small, golden-brown and heart-shaped. So, what. It s just my birthmark. I stated while showing him my birthmark. He clearly stated, "This birthmark is proof that we can give to you that you are that person, the Golden Princess." My mind was in shock, twist and turns of confusion. This was all too much for me to handle, but I passed out in shock. _**What a wimp I am.**_


	7. One Way to get Him Away from Me

I had found myself in my room once again when I woke up. I saw my alarm clock by my bed to see that I was actually out for thirty minutes **_(shorter than I would expect)_**. I opened the door slowly and quietly and left my room for now. I quietly had gone down the stairs, but I only gone halfway because I knew that they were still down there. I overheard Shifu talking, "Alright, this is the plan, the Furious Five and me will go find Tai Lung, while you, Po, will stay here and keep a close eye on Sidney." **_What! That panda idiot is going to be watching my every move. I can t believe it. I already hate his guts, can it get any worse. Answer...Yes!_**

"Are you sure of this plan, Shifu?" Po asked. "I'm sure. Not all of us can watch her and we need to find Tai Lung before he could even get his hands on her." Shifu stated, "He could be anywhere in this neighborhood." "Or in this city." I stated in mind, but it had slipped out of mouth again. "What was that?" Shifu called to me. I could tell that my cover was blown. I stepped out of the shadows and silently stated, "He could be anywhere in the city. He can t be in just one place since I move around from time to time." For some reason, I sounded like a real warrior that came from my other side.

"That's true." Shifu thought. "But this place is so big, how will we know where to find him?" Mantis complained. I thought about it but for only a moment, I remembered that I had a map of the somewhat small city up in my room. _**(I had always read maps for the fun of it)**_ I raced to my room to get the map; everyone was confused on my situation. I came back about a minute later with a small folded piece of paper in my hand. "What is that?" Tigress asked. "The answer to your question." I answered while opening the piece of paper into a medium-size map that showed the odd rectangular-shaped city in blue coloring.

"These are the city limits; he could be outside of them as well." I showed them the map locations. "Very well, we shall be going now." Shifu finally stated. He and the Furious Five had headed out of my house. I kindly opened the kitchen door for them. They all left the same way that they came in, but only Po remanded in the house. I still kept the door open for him. "Aren't you going, too." I asked in a sassy tone. "Look, I know that we started off on the wrong foot last night, but I think that we can change that." He tried to calm me down. "Whatever." I silently sassed back, while I closed the door. "Ok, first of all, your attitude needs to change." He stated to me like an adult. "Well, me and my attitude will be alone in my room." I stated as I was heading to the stairs.

"Oh no, you need to be watched over." He ordered and got in my way. "I'm seventeen years old and you're not the boss of me." I struggled to get past him. "But I'm older than you and I'm Kung Fu master, which clearly states that I'm in charge." Po argued. I wanted to get away from this, very badly. I then spotted an opening big enough for me to slip through, but it was above his head. I had backed away to show him that I was giving up; Po had almost gone away from the stairs. Then I came running back to the stairs and he tried to block but there was one opening that he didn't block, the place that I was aiming for. I made it through perfectly and landed gracefully on the base of the second set of stairs.

I was racing up the stairs to my room, and I heard his voice crying from behind me, "Come back here, Sidney!" **_It was yesterday all over again._** I finally made it to my room and slammed my door shut. I had to think of a plan and fast. **_The window, no, not again. But if I only open the window and then go into the bathroom by my room and hide in there...yes, it may work. _**So I immediately opened the window and raced to the bathroom door so that I could have shelter. I quickly but quietly closed the door and shut myself up. I heard the bedroom door opening, knowing who it was. "Sidney? Where are you?" his voice calmly called to me, but I didn't respond. I could tell that he had spotted the open window, because he was shouting, "Oh, no. Sidney get back here!" I checked outside from the bathroom window and saw a person that looked like me from behind that was jogging into the city and he came front the front door and starting to chase the look-a-like.

I was laughing in humor for he had mistaken that person for me. I ran around the inside of the house and locked all of the doors and windows so that panda won t come back in. **_No more dumb panda watching over me._** As soon as I got into my safe haven of a room, I grabbed my back pack and started on my Chemistry homework. **_For once in my life, I was happy from homework.

* * *

_**

i may be late with the stories because school starting soon and i have band week (marching band)

but i hope u like this chapter. please review


	8. A Song to change Yourself

About two hours of homework, **_(thirty-five minutes long)_** and watching **Sidney White** **_ (about an hour and twenty-five minutes, maybe)_**, I decided to go online. I headed to my desk which it had the computer. I logged on to **_"YouTube"_** with an account of **singergurl10**. I had found out that I had five new comments from a video I posted about a week ago; it was a fandub for **The Little Mermaid's** **_"Part of your World_**" **_(It may be a childish song, but I can be a child at heart, sometimes)_** all the comments that I got were really great comments, they mostly had to dealt with that they can't believe that I did that. It made me feel good inside.

I grabbed my yellow-green composition notebook that was surprisingly on the floor by my desk. It was titled in black permanent marker_ "Sidney's Songs."_ I've been writing songs for about six years, mostly when my mom died. There was one song that I've wanted to post on YouTube , it was a song that I ve made after my you know who, broke up with me. I called it, My Heart Away. I figured that song should go to a premiere. I was getting ready to prepare to record it with my already made music. (I made the music myself with my acoustic guitar and my keyboard) I tested my microphone, before I began recording. I started the music, lasted for a few seconds and then I started to sing my amazing voice that I had for many years.

* * *

Me: Where are you?

Why don't you come back to me?

I want you here beside me,

So we can dry up our tears.

Where am I?

Why can't you go back to me?

I want you to hold me

And promise to never let go

Chorus: If I had wings I can soar

To find you, where ever you are

I have the heart to find you

And I don't want to let you go...

Oh why...

Did you go away from me...

And take my heart away

Where did you go?

You had just disappear from me

I wanted you beside me,

To dry up my tears

Where did I go?

I feel so lost without you,

Why can't you be beside me?

You promised to never let go

But now you're gone...

Chorus: (repeat)

You just walked away from my life

You made me feel so empty inside

Why can't you come back to me?

To be beside me...

Chorus: if I have wings I can soar

To find you, where ever you are

I have the heart to find you

And I don t want to let you go...

I have wings that I can soar

To find you, where ever you are

I had the heart to find you

And I never wanted to let you go

But you had taken...my heart...away

Finally I was finished with the first step of making this song into a reality. But before I could work on the editing I started to hear...pebbles hitting against my window. I got up to see what the commotion was about. I toke one glance out of the window and I saw him, the panda is back. **_Can't he go away and leave me alone._** I went down the stairs to go to the front door. When I finally unlocked the door and opened it, I sarcastically asked him, "Can I help you?" "Yes...you can...you can help me by telling me what the heck is wrong with." Po angrily responded as he was breathless. "I don't know who you are, but you could use some water." I told him as if I didn't know him. **_I didn't want to be around him._** I went back into the inside of the house and closing the door behind me. I could tell that he was coming in because I didn't hear the door close and I heard him nagging, "Look, Sidney..." "It 's Sid." I pointed out as I was still walking to the kitchen. "Alright, Sid, why can't you tell me what's wrong?" Po continued.

I tried to ignore him as I was getting him a bottle of water for him so he could leave. But his question was echoing in my head, thinking of all the miseries that I face for three long years, but three certain ones were the ones that had haunted me the most. I finally got back on track when I felt the cold, wet plastic bottle in my hand. "Here, now get out." I stated as I was giving him the bottle. He was going to take a sip from the bottle, but when I said those words, he argued, "Why do you hate me so much?" "I just don't like you, is that a good enough reason." I gave my answer, **_I didn't exactly remember why I hated him in the first place, but I just didn't like him. _**"I really don t think that that is a good enough reason." He wondered.

"I just...don't like someone taking control of me; I'm old enough to deal with myself." I tried to say my real reason for hating him. "So, you want me to be less controlling." Po thought. I shrugged to show that I was still unsure with my situation. "I'm seeing that you would expect to see me as a friend and not someone who comes in your life and takes charge over you." "Well, not as a friend, like an acquaintance." I wondered. "If that's what you want." Po agreed. "So, I have a question for you, why were acting so...moody." He calmly asked me. I answered, "When the time comes, I will tell you." I really didn't want to tell him any of my miseries that I faced, only a true friend could know about them. I mean Amanda and Violet are my friends, but it's just that they only know two out of the three. I saw that he actually understood what I was talking about and didn't ask again until I was ready to talk about it. I could tell right now that we were starting out to be good acquaintances, for now

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. i'm sorry that i've been busy with the marching band and the carnival was in town.

Also, this song is 100% mine. i hope you like the song very much.

Please Review


	9. Dad Comes with Bad News for Me

Time flies fast when you're starting to know someone very well, because it was two in the afternoon and Po and I were still at the same place. I could see that we were slowly rising to be more than acquaintances. "So, what do you do?" I asked to get to know him a little bit more. :Well, I'm a Kung Fu Master; I think that's what I do." He answered. "I mean your hobbies, what are they?" I explained my question to him. He was about to say, but think of what he would say, I stated, "Besides Kung Fu." I could tell that he was wondering on how I knew that. He thought hard for a moment and answered, "Umm...I can cook." "That's pretty interesting, I kind of cook myself, but not so big of a meal." I stated.

"Well, what about you?" he asked my question back to me. "Umm...let's see. I...draw, write songs, sing and...I think that's it. Yep that's all." I answered until that last part was something that I've kept with my mom. She had told me never tell about it. "Is there something else you want to tell me?" he wondered as he saw just by looking at my face that I was hiding something. **_I had always known that I could never keep it forever._** I lead out a small but loud sigh and asked, "Could you promise to not tell anyone about this?" "Yeah, I promise." He responded, but I could tell that he was confused on why he had to keep it a secret.

"I also do..." I was about to say until a car appeared at the front garage. It was a light-blue Mustang, and then I knew that it was dad. "You need to get out or hide." I quickly ordered. "Why?" Po wondered. "You want my dad to see you?" I asked him in a rush. "You make a good poi..." He thought until I interrupted by yelling silently, "Come on, he's almost here!" The both of us were racing to the front door. When I opened the door for him, I told him, "Stay away from the windows, so that my dad won't see you." He got the message and left the house. I finally slammed the door shut and sigh in relief that he was safe from my dad.

I then hear the kitchen door opening with a male voice calling, "Sid, I'm home!" I came from the living room to the kitchen to see my dad, a six foot tall man with short black hair and dark blue eyes and an almost tan skin. "Hey dad, how was work?" I greeted him. "It was the same." He responded. I could see that he had a few bags of food with him, so I help him out. Has he finally put a bag on the counter he joking asked, "So, did anything happen when I was gone?" "You have no idea." I mumbled to myself.

The hours went by the way as they normally would, it was seven o' clock at night and dad was in such a good mood that he decided to make dinner. I knew that I would cook a meal at this hour because he had to work later a **Wal-Mart**. He decided to make the Anderson's specialty, spaghetti and homemade meat sauce. We were finally at the wooden round table fifteen after seven with our plates filled with the pasta and sauce. All that we at that time was chat and eat. Then my dad asked, "Sid, did you hear from the news from yesterday?" "What news?" I wondered. "The one about the human like animals around here." He answered both of our questions. I was frozen; he's talking about Shifu, the Furious Five, and Po. "They'll put anything on the news these days." he continued. "Yeah, I guess." I went along with him even though I knew that they we're real.

Fifteen minutes passed by and we had finally finished our meal. "So, Sid, you remember Christina?" he asked me to remember her. "You mean the woman your...dating." I answered while stuttering. It had already broken my heart that he was dating someone else, he had always promised to never love anyone else. "Well, you know that we have been dating her for about two years and now I think it's time." he told me. "Time for what?" I wondered in fear. "I'm going to ask her to marry me." he answered in joy. **_"No! I can t take this anymore!" _**I shouted in my mind, but once again it had slipped out of my mouth. **_I was starting to hate that._** "What?" he curiously asked. **_Well there was no turning back on this now. _**"For the past two years, you dating has broken my heart. You had always promised to never love anyone else." I told him all of that I had felt about this situation. He knew what I was talking about by trying to explain, "I still love her, too, but times change and you need to need to move on." **"Then you didn't love her like I did!"** I angrily stated, with tears in my eyes.

My dad seemed upset to hear me say that to him. I knew that it wasn't true but I knew something of my mom that he didn't know. I rushed out of the scene before it could get any worse. I ran quickly to my room and slammed the door shut. I then collapsed on my bed in tears. **_What was I suppose to do? I was in deep fear and pain._** I then started to hear a knocking from my window. **_Who could it be from my window?_** I opened the noisy blinds to find that it was Po, standing on the roof top by my room. As I open the window, I was trying to dry my tears. But when I got the chance to speak I asked him rudely asked him, "What do you want?" "I saw what had happened and I came to see if you were ok." He wondered. "I'm fine. There s nothing wrong with me." I lied. He could tell that I was lying by the expression on my upset face.

"I just need to be alone right now."I insisted. "If that's what you want." He agreed. Po was trying to get down to the ground gently, but he was struggling with getting down so he couldn't make any noises to not disturb my dad. But he had slipped and fell on his belly which made him bounce for a second. "Who's there?!" I heard my dad shouting. _**If my dad found Po then there was too much explaining to explain to him.**_ "Go, my dad's coming." I silently warned him. He left so fast that dad never saw him. All night I stayed in my room and slept with sobs till morning came for me to wake up and be in the prison that I call school.


	10. The Villian Returns

**Beep! Beep!** as the annoying sound of my alarm clock was beeping at 6:25 in the morning. **_Now I know I m not a morning person, but I still get up anyways._** I immediately headed straight for the bathroom just for brushing my white teeth and wash my flawless face. After a few minutes of getting prepare for school, I came out of my room, wearing a sky-blue T-shirt and black Capri's. I had to carry around my about eight and a quarter pound backpack. I walked out the stairs to find that my dad had already left for work. _**That's odd, he never leaves before me.**_ I'm guessing that he's still upset with me of what I've said to him. I grabbed a packet of cherry poptart and headed for school.

I went south on Saginaw Street once again and I think that the city seemed quieter than usual. I grabbed my silver IPod 8GB Nano from my Capri pocket and placed the white ear buds in my ears. **_Let's see, what am I in the mood for. Hmmm...ah "You belong with me" that will do._** I played that song and then set the volume to halfway so that it could be loud enough to enjoy it, but soft enough to hear my surroundings. **_Huh...Amanda and Violet haven t shown up lately and Po is nowhere in sight and he is suppose to protect me. Well today is going to be another boring day._** I then heard a cracking sound, like twig breaking, from behind. I turned around to find nothing, but a normal street going into the city. I raise my eyebrow in confusion, but eventually continued my way to school. When I got to the school, the day seemed to go slower than before.** Algebra II-** _same_, **Chemistry-** _same_, **Concert Choir-** _better_, **Lunch-** _worse_, **Art-** _a little better_.

Finally, the bell had rung after Art class. It's a good thing that I've got my English stuff before choir had started, because it was a long walk from **L** hall to** F** hall. It was maybe a half a mile away and I had only five minutes and had to get through a bunch of people that go in many different paces to get to their locations as well. But I got to my destination, **F** hall, when the two minute warning bell rang for the students to get to class. When I entered the room, which it was three down the hall on the right, I saw Mrs. Kay's eye's, hoping that I won't make another scene like I did on Friday. I sat down at my usual desk in the back of the room and Mrs. Kay started her class at the same time as always, "Alright class, today we are going to..." then the lady from the office interrupted the class by saying from the speakers in the classroom, "Excuse me, can you sent Sidney Anderson to the office with her things."

**_What, that can't be right, my dad's at work right now._** I grabbed all of my stuff and headed to my locker to get my other things, in so much confusion. Four minutes went by and I made it to the office with my backpack. "Are you sure that I'm supposed to be going? I know that my dad is at work now and he wouldn't..." I tried to explain myself out of this situation until the secretary interrupted, "Your dad isn't taking you, someone else is." "Who?" I questioned. "That would be me?" a familiar voice from behind responded. I turned around in fear to find that it was the same snow leopard that I saw on Saturday, was right behind me.

"Look there has to be a mistake, because I don't know him." I tried to explain, but no one cared. "Come on, let's go." He suggested as he was pushing me out of the office. It seemed that no one cared that I was in danger. As soon as we exit the office, I ran down** E** hall. "Get back here, you little brat!" He shouted as he started to chase me. I still ran for my life. I decide to go down **D** hall and then outside to where the seven sad looking portables were. When I turned around, he wasn't there. I figured that he had left. I turned back around and boy was I wrong. "You're coming with me, Golden Princess." He ordered. Good thing I had my backpack with me, because I slid it off my shoulder and hit him with it. I hit him so hard that he went down all the way to portable one **_(I was by portable seven.)_** I could believe how powerful I was even though I wasn't in my other life, but I stated to him, "Not in a million years."

I started to head to the door that leads to the cafeteria. But my troubles weren't over yet, I heard his roar growing louder and louder from behind. I was finally at the door, but to my luck it was locked and I didn't have any keys for this time. I was pounding on the doors, hoping for someone to come and let me in. He was growing closer and closer every time I was pounding on those doors. _**What am I going to do now? **_Then a figure came from the east and punched the evil snow leopard out of the way, it was Po, just in time. "You're not getting this girl, Tai Lung." Po stated. "Try me." Tai Lung corrected him. "Sid, you need to get out of here." Po silently ordered. I actually follow his orders and ran east and didn't look back. I heard that Tai Lung was about to chase me again, but Po stopped him and there was some massive Kung Fu fighting.

When I was only about twenty-five feet away from the place, my other side was kicking in by hearing cries for help. _"No, not now."_ I whined to my mind. But I heard one cry for help and it was Po's voice in my mind. I saw that he could really use some help. I leaped from the ground, bounce of the brownish-red wall of the school and trying to land quietly on top of portable seven because there was a class in there at the time. I crouched down at the top of the rooftop, waiting to attack at the right moment. Po fell on the ground, but couldn't get up and Tai Lung stated, "I will get that girl even if I half to kill you first!" **_That's my cue._** I jumped from the top of the portable and kicked Tai Lung's face. "I don't think that will be happening anytime soon." I told the defenseless Tai Lung. I was going to help Po but I heard Tai Lung was getting up. So I turned back around stroke a Kung Fu poise. But as I was going to attack the villain, a teacher came out from his class room from portable seven. I knew him, Mr. Marks; my Algebra teacher from freshman year, I knew that he had hated me then and he was going to hate me even more.

"Miss. Anderson, you know the school rules on violence"! He shouted. "No...you don't understand..." I tried to explain, but he went on, "Oh, I see what is going on here. Now you're come with me!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to headquarters. I was trying to explain, but he just wouldn't listen. When I finally gave up on explaining to him, I saw that Tai Lung was leaving and Po was about to chase him. I gave him a signal to forget about it. All that I could care about for the moment was that how was I going to explain my situation.


	11. Off the Hook For Now

There I sat; at the same chair on I sat on Friday, for over an hour. The principal had left her office thirty minutes ago to call my dad and wait for him. I didn't do anything at all but just sit there. **_Now how am I going to tell them this situation?_** Then I heard a knocking sound from the window, I remembered that sound, knowing who it was. I get up from the punishment chair to the window on my left. I opened the blinds and found that my guess was right, I saw Po again. I opened the window, just so that I could talk to him. "Sid, I'm sorry for this. I didn't mean for this to happen." Po was apologizing for this situation. "Ah...don't worry about it. It's not the first time that I've been here." I told him.

He seemed confused with my statement. "I get sent here a few times a month for fights and some...other things." I was explaining my situation until the last part was holding me back. "What?" he asked in curiosity. "You remember the thing that I was going to tell you yesterday?" I asked. He nodded as if he remembered. "Well you see..." I was going to tell him until I heard the door opening and a woman from behind called, "Miss. Anderson, please take your seat." I immediately close the window shut and pulled the blinds down so that they don't see Po and sat down at the same chair that I was sitting earlier.

I saw the principal, a fifty year old woman with gray hair but still had some brown in her hair, my dad and my soon-to-be-mom, Christina, same age as my dad with blonde hair and brown eyes. The principal sat down behind her desk while my dad and Christina sat next to me, leaving me in the middle. "Miss. Anderson, do you realized that this is your sixth time here this month." The principal reminded me. "Yes, Mrs. Wells." I silently said. "And your situation for this time is?" She asked. I knew that she knew why I was here, but I had to repeat it so my dad and Christina could understand why, "I was caught fighting on school grounds, but I wasn't really fighting anyone, I was..." "Enough. You were caught fighting, no exceptions." Mrs. Wells cut me off. _**Whatever happened to listening to the students?**_

"Mrs. Wells, I know that Sidney is causing so much trouble, but it's that she has been going through a tough time, especially this time of the year. It's near that time and all of us are still upset for that event." Christina explained what she thought my situation was, that was not the real situation of me being here, but I have been sent down there for that reason for a while. At least I knew that Mrs. Wells knew what Christina was talking about, but I just hope that she will accept it. "I could make an exception for this, but she still needs to be punished." Mrs. Wells finally told us, "She will stay after school for detention for an hour for three days." I thought that it seemed fair, but I had something going on, on Wednesday after school, but I think that I can pull some strings.

Mrs. Wells told Dad and Christina to leave the office at the time, but I had to stay there for a few moments. I was completely clueless on why she wanted to only see me. Finally she asked, "Miss. Anderson, as Mr. Marks recalled, he saw that you were fighting with human-acting animals, one was a snow leopard and one was a giant panda, is that correct?" "I guess." I mumbled my answer, but I was unsure of if I should be telling her about this. "I need a 'yes' or 'no' for an answer, and please speak loudly and clearer this time." she recalled. I want to tell the truth to her, but I don't want anything bad happened to Po, which I think that I could call him a friend. So I lied to her, but I had to sound like I was telling the truth, "No." "Are you sure?" she asked to see I was lying. "I'm sure." I answered as I was nodding my head, giving the same answer. She seemed to buy my lie by kindly ordering, "Alright, Miss. Anderson, you may go and try to stay out of trouble." I grabbed my bag from the ground, and left her office.

When I was out of the entire headquarters, where dad and Christina were at, my dad was wondering, "What did she want, Sid?" "Oh, I was nothing important." I answered. I saw that they had bought it with a shrug as if they were saying, _"Alright."_ We had left the building from the auditorium door **_(by A hall)_** to the west side of the parking lots. All of us got in dad's Mustang, dad was driving, Christina on the passenger side, and I was in the back behind Christina. It was a pretty silent short ride from the school to home.

As soon as we were at the front of the house, I got out of the unconformable backseat and stood outside. "We'll be back at nine or ten tonight, so you will be on your own for dinner again." Christina told me as if she was already married and already my mom. And besides, I'm not surprised with this situation, with Dad working late at Wal-Mart and Christina working at the Farmhouse as a waitress, it's like they will never come home. "Alright." I finally responded. "You know the rules." Dad wondered, he always thinks that I'm going to get in trouble, but surprisingly I really not a trouble maker. "I never forget them, dad." I told him. They said their good-byes as they were departing from me and leaving me alone, once again. I went inside the house and immediately went to my room and placed my bag on the floor, as a sign that says, _**"Home, Sweet, Home."**_ Yeah right, more like, **_"Home, Crap, Home."_** I just wish that my life would go back to normal again, to back three year ago to change that one thing that caused me this much pain.


	12. To Save and Tell the First Secret

The rest of the day seemed slowly than I could imagine. I got home at 2:30 and I've been lying on my bed for only one hour, I felt like I was here for hour's maybe even days. I was absolutely out of my mind, I had no homework, can't think of anything to watch on T.V. and I really don't feel like doing some editing on my song today. **_What am I going to do to get out this boredom?_** Then I realize of one solution to get me out so I start out of my room in a flash. I raced out of my house and to the side of the garage; there were some foot and a half long wood boards and some were longer that I could use. I had taken about five pieces of wood boards**_ (four were the foot and a half and one was a six foot)_** and as I was about to leave Po was behind me.

I was scared at first but I was calm. Po asked in a confused face, "What are you doing with that wood?" "Oh, nothing really." I tried to answer as I was walking away. "I think it's nothing. I think you are hiding something." Po stopped me. **_What am I going to do? If I ignore it to him, he's just going to keep asking more questions._** So I truthfully answered, "Look I'm just doing some training in the park for a while." "Training? What training?" he wondered. _"Kung Fu training." _I mumbled to myself. "What?" he asked, I guess he couldn t hear me. "Whoa, look at the time, I must be going." I stated. "But..." Po questioned. "I'll see you later." I shouted to him as I was running off.

Later I was at Cramton Park, but I was on the back side of the park so no one could see what I was doing. I placed the wood I got earlier aside so that I could warm-up with a few stretches. Now I was ready to roll, I started with one toss with one of the wood boards **_(I tossed it up to about twenty feet in the air.)_** and started to run to the tree, and bounced off it like I did earlier and kicked that board in half. I landed on the grassy ground on my tennis shoe covered feet and the boards landed flat on the ground. I could see that I've have improved a lot since last week. I spent the rest of time there breaking the small boards in half and I used the long boards as a use of defense. But soon I had chopped the top part off with my own bare hand; it went from six foot to my height **_(which it is 5'5")_** "Not bad, for today, but I need to be better." I loudly told myself.

I then heard a splashing sound from the river that was behind. I was afraid that it would be Tai Lung again, but at least I was prepared. I turned around to find that it was Po, in the river giving me an innocent look and his face even though he has done something wrong. "Serious, how long is this popping up out of nowhere going to last?" I asked him as I helped him up from the river. "As long as we know that you are safe, we will head back to the Valley of Peace." He answered as he was slowly crossing to get out of the slippery river. "Ok." I thought. After a while Po finally spoken, "I saw what you were doing." "You did?" I was hoping that he didn't see what I was doing. "Yeah, it was impressing. How long have you been doing it?" he wondered. "It's been too many years, since I've actually started...I think it was when I was young, but I've did it for the fun of it, not the real deal. As I got older it became more serious." I answered.

"Who taught you?" he asked again. "My...mom." I answered. "Huh...I been hearing that she knew our legends and now she taught you Kung Fu." He wondered. "She was interested in Chinese history." I told him, "In the past, I've done it for my love of its fun and spirited ways, but now it's personal." "Why is it personal?" he asked, he seemed to be asking a lot of questions today. "You see...Ah!" I was going to explain but the voices came back in my mind. "What is it? What's wrong?" Po repeatedly asked, he has never seen me like this. But his voice was slipping away for I heard one cry of help, it sounded like a small boy screaming, **"Help me! Mommy! I'm stuck!"** When it was over I could hear the boy's voice again, but I heard it from the trees on the other side of the park. I got a good view of him and he was high up and was at least twenty-five feet from the slanted ground. If he made a jump he could have broken his bones or worse.

"Sid, what's going on here?" Po asked me but I didn't listen. I just bolted to save the kid. Po was thinking of what was I doing, but that didn't madder to me. I jumped on the highest point of the play set there, it about ten feet from where the trees were, but I could make it. One leap into the air and landed on a branch that was two trees away from the little boy. I was leaping from branch to branch. I finally made it to the little boy; he looked scared and was crying. "Hey there, it's ok. I'm going to help you down now." I calmly spoke to him. "I want my mommy." He cried. "I know, and I'll get you to her, you just need to hang to me." I told him as I reached out my hand. He looked unsure of me, but he really wanted to get down. He grabbed my hand and I put on my back. "You got me there?" I asked him. "Yeah." He responded. "Alright just hang on tight." I ordered him and I jumped down to the nearest branch and another and another. Until finally I safely got us both to the ground.

The boy let go of me and I gentility place him down. I asked, "You ok, sport." "It was scary at first, but that was cool on how you tried to save me, I mean, you were like Spiderman." The boy excitedly told me. I guess my rescue calm him down from the danger. "Donny!" I heard a woman cried from behind. I turned around to find a woman running towards me and the boy, when she got there she was hugging the boy to death, repeatedly asking if he was alright. Then the woman took one look at me and furiously asked, "How could do that to a six year old?" "What are you talking about, I help him from that tree." I wondered. "I'm talking about that...crazy thing that you were doing to save him." She continued. "You mean, Kung Fu." I corrected her. "You should be ashamed for what you did." She said to me as she was walking away from me with Donny. _"You're Welcome."_ I tried to tell her but ended up telling that to myself.

I know that I get that kind of treatment from the people in this town, but I wish that could still be accepted even though it's something different from them. "Sid, what was that about?" Po finally asked me after the event was over. "Well you see, I have this weird sense inside me." I started to explain. "What is the sense?" he asked again. "I can hear voices, any voice that only cries for help that they are in danger, and I can't just ignore it. But it's gets out of control, like when I'm in class it just won't stop until I half to shout at it, which it causes me into trouble. Also, people can't accept my help even if it involves Kung Fu." I continued on but I started to show some tears. I tried to cover it up but he saw it and finally calmly stated, "Hey, it's alright." "No, it's not and that's not the half of my problems." I told him as I was walking to where the boards were. I was picking the small and medium size from the ground, but Po continued, "How many problems do you have?" "Total, three, but I told you one of them, and I'll tell you the others when I think is time for me tell." I answered.

As I going to pick one small piece of wood up, it scraped the tip of my finger and starts to spill a bit of my dark red blood. "Ah, damn it." I silently cursed my pain and placed it in my mouth for a second to stop the bleeding. "Do you have a Band-Aid or something that I can use?" I asked Po. "No, but you can use this." Po suggested as he ripped a piece of cloth from his pants, dipped it in water and he handed it to me. I grabbed it from him and wrapped it around the small wound. "Thanks." I thanked. "No problem. Isn't it what friends are for?" Po wondered. "I guess." I shrugged. He helped me out with the mess I made earlier and walked with to my house. I can see he and I are real good friends and it has been a few days since I met him.

* * *

Well bad news, Schools started for me and i might not get them daily like i've always have.

but i hope you like this chapter.

Please Review


	13. Get a Disguise For a Panda

Minutes had gone by and everything seemed alright, even it was near six at night. I went up to my bathroom to get some ointment and a new Band-Aid for my wound. I was going to toss out the cloth that Po had given me into the trash for that I didn't need it. But for some reason, the wound had disappeared, like it was never there. But I could swear that I saw the wound, I saw it open from the wood poking me. I was very confused with this situation. "Sid?" Po called in wondering where I was. "I'm in here, be out in a minute." I told him in a rush as I was putting things away. I got out of the bathroom to find that Po was already in my room.

"This is a pretty interesting room." Po looked around my room. "No it's not. It's like any other room around here." I told him. "But the room really tells who the person is, you know." He explained. "I guess." I agreed with him. He was looking around my room for a moment. "I see that you have a love for Chinese artifacts." Po spotted my purple and blue lanterns hanging above my dresser. "I had a love for it but not so much now." I explained. "Why is that?" he questioned. I was silent. I know why I didn't care for that stuff anymore, but I didn't want to say it. Po was wondering why I wouldn't answer his question, but he had remembered from the conversation earlier, "I see." Then he finally asked, "What happened to your mother?" I was frozen in time; I knew that I wasn't ready to tell him what had happened to my mother. So I lied, "She died of a sickness, she had leukemia. It just wasn't her time to go yet." Oh...I'm sorry." he sighed. "It's ok." I told him, but inside I was crying for the real thing that had happened to her.

"Anyways, I was thinking of a plan so that the event that had happened today won't happen again." Po changed the subject. "What is it?" I asked. "I was thinking that I could go to your school just until it is dealt with." He told his plan. "What!? That's...that's crazy. If you go walking around the school like that, then people would freak out or call animal control." I freaked out. "Why animal control?" Po wondered. "Well I hate to admit it, but not everyone is used to animals walking around this town like a human. Of course, I was unsure of you guys when I first saw you." I responded. "But what if I was wearing a disguise so that I would look more human than what I really am?" Po wondered. "I'm not sure that it would work. I mean there are some rules that we would half to break so that you could be a human." I explained his plan as a problem. "Well I guess that we ll just half to do that." He told me.

"I guess." I agreed with him, "If we are going to do this, we need to go to Wal-Mart to get your clothes, cause I don't think that my dad's clothes won't fit you, but we half to be unseen." "Why, besides the people...freaking out, what else could go wrong in there." Po wondered. "Well...it's just that...my dad works there." I answered his wondering mind. "Oh." Po worried. "As long as we don't go near checkout number eleven, then we would be in the clear." I warned him as I was looking for my royal-blue purse. "Alright." Po agreed with me.

It toke us about forty minutes just to get there on foot. Once we were in front of the super center, we stated that we should take at least five to ten minutes. Then we raced into the store, heading to the men s clothing department of the store. Looked around, and got the stuff that we would need; a few clothes, sunglasses **_(to cover the blackness around his eyes.)_**, and a hat **_(to cover his ears)_**. As soon as we got the stuff I told Po, "Alright, you go outside for a moment while I checkout with your stuff." He nodded by understanding what he was suppose to do, and went outside. It toke me about four minutes to get though the self-checkout.

But before I could leave the store I heard my dad calling me from his checkout. _"Oh Crap."_ I said in my mind. "Sid, what are you doing here?" my dad asked. "I was just getting some things that I needed." I lied. "Well if you needed something, you could just tell me and I could get it for you." He told me. "I'm sorry dad, but I didn't want you to get disturb at your work by getting something for me." I told him. "I guess you right." He understood. "Well, dad, I need to head home before it gets to dark outside." I said my farewell to him. He gave me a hug as his way of a farewell. As soon as I left the store, Po was wondering, "What toke you so long?" "Three words: D-A-D, dad." I told him. "Wait, that's one word." He tried to correct me. "...Oh sorry, three letters." I chucked my mistake.

I looked at my cell phone to check the time; it was near seven o clock. I started to feel and hear my stomach growling as if it was crying, _"Feed me!"** (I haven t eaten since I got home from school.)**_ I could swear that I could hear Po stomach as well, wanting the same thing that I want. "Come on. Let's get you home." Po silently told me. We walked to my house in a rush so we could out of the small town of the dangerous nighttime.

* * *

Sorry for being late, but my school has spirit week this week (by the way it is real earlier in the school year) and it is such a pain.

but i hope you like this chapter.

And i kinda use a bit from the **Secrets of the Furious Five** in there so don't get mad at me on that.

But Please Review


	14. Dinner and Frightening News

After a while we made it to my house in one piece. "So are you hungry?" Po asked me. "More like starving, but I don't have any money left for food." I answered. "Well, do you have some food around here?" he asked again. "Not much, we only have some noodles and some vegetables." I remembered. "Well I could make us some noodle soup." Po wondered of a meal. "I think that that will do." I agreed with his plan. I helped him gather all of the ingredients since I knew where they were and he had cooked the meal in a large pot for at least half an hour.

While he was cooking, he started to talk about that he had worked at his family's restaurant with his dad. Then he talked about this one of the customers there, said that he looked fierce looking, so I asked, "Weren't you scared? Yeah...So I'm like, fine, you may be a wolf, you may be the scariest bandit in Haijin Province...but you are a lousy tipper." I was interested with his story but I actually wondered, "Really? So how did you how did you get out of that scene...alive." I knew that that had gotten to him but him stuttering, "I mean...I didn't actually say that...out loud." "I see, can't say things out loud to someone that seems dangerous." I tried to make him cave. "No...Well yes...I mean...uh." He was trying to lie but I stopped him, "Hey, its ok." I understood.

As Po was getting the soup into our bowl, he continued, "But if he could read my mind...he would have been like...What?" He gave me my medium size bowl of the steaming hot soup. I was kind of unsure of trying new things, but I grabbed my spoon, and dipped it into the soup. **_(I really didn't want to hurt his feelings.)_** I take one sip of the soup and **OH...MY...GOD!** _(A/n: I thought of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. for that one)_ **_It was delicious...no it wasn't just delicious, it was...oh I wish I could describe it, but I just could describe this...amazing soup._** Then I finally stated, "This it...amazing. I knew that you can cook, but...wow!" "Well thanks; my dad's noodle shop is the best in the Valley of Peace." He gloated. "I can see that." I chuckled.

Then we heard a knocking sound at the kitchen door. Both Po and I were wondering who it was; I was afraid that it may be Tai Lung, or worse, my dad and Christina. I slowly got up, but Po told me to stay where I am. I toke his orders and patiently waited for danger or the long explanation. Po slowing opened the door then sighed in relief, "Oh, Master Shifu." I got up just to check it out for myself, but I heard Shifu's voice, "We need to have a word with you." It sounded like it was serious. I wanted to come and hear since it may deal with me, but Shifu ordered, "No, Sidney...you'll stay in here." Then the door slammed shut, right in front of my face.

I really wanted to know what was going on, since now I m a part of this situation. So I sneaked to the nearest window and slight opened it. Now I can hear what is going on. I overheard Shifu stating, "Po it appears that Tai Lung cannot be found in or out of the city's limits." "What are you talking about, I saw him at her school earlier today." Po corrected. "You must have seen a spirit or something because we looked around the city more than once in the last twenty-four hours." Viper calmly told Po. "But Sid and I both saw him with our own eyes." Po tried to tell them.**_ I knew that he wasn't lying._** Shifu continued, "But even if we do find him, none of us, not even you, can defeat him for good." **_Wait...if they can't defeat him, who can?_** "Then who is the one that can defeat him?" Monkey asked. "There is only one person that could defeat him...**the Golden Princess**." Shifu responded. **_ME! No, no I can't do this._** I had hidden in my room so that I didn't half to hear this anymore.

I knew that it was only a half an hour ago, but the fear of me facing Tai Lung. I mean how can I defeat him and why is Tai Lung so invincible with the others? And besides, I knew that I had my own mission. I heard a knock at my door, I showed no fear by responding, "Come in." It was Po, as usual. He saw that my face was in shock, he was thinking that I overheard their conversation. "You heard us?" he asked. "Yeah." I silently answered. "How much of it did you hear?" Po wondered. "I guessing all that I could stand to hear." I told him, "If you think that I m going to defeat Tai Lung, well forget about it, I have my own problems."

"But..." Po started to wonder until I interrupted, "But why can't any of you do it? Why do I half to be the hero even though...I'm not...wanted." "Well when he came to retrieve the Dragon Scroll by force after he escaped from the Chor Ghom from the same reason...anyways even though we thought I defeated him with the Wuxi finger hold, we just found out that it just transported him to a different place, and that had happened about two months ago. But we had found that he was on a new mission that he started before he tried to take the scroll for the first time." he told me everything that he knew. "So basically, we are the part where he wants to destroy me." I wondered. "I guess, but I don't know how he got to find you in the first place." He wondered.

I saw that it was near 9:45 and I was kind of sleepy. "Well, with today of being ambushed, training, shopping and hearing news reports, I think that I'm going to go to sleep now. And you should get some sleep, too, you got a big day tomorrow." I told him with a yawn. He agreed with me. After a while we entered into our slumber until morning came once again.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter.

i use a bit of the "Soup scene" in Kung Fu Panda so don't be mean to me because i don't own it but i thought it would be good for this scene.

Please Review


	15. Po's First Day and Half a Secret

Near the time that I would fear of waiting to another horrible school day, I started to hear a female voice in my sleep, "Sidney, Help!" I recognized the voice, but it couldn t be...could it? "Sidney, even though I told you to go, please help me!" "Mom!" a younger me screamed in tears. Then I started to shake but realizing that this was happening in real life. I finally woke up in fear and saw the almost dark room of reality. "Sid, are you ok? You were talking in your sleep and..." Po started to worry. "I'm fine, I'm fine." I tried to calm him down. Then the annoying sound of the alarm clock startled me and Po. I turned it off, finding that it was the same time for my wake up call. "Alright, I'll get ready for school in there while you'll get ready in here." I told as I was pointing at my location **_(which it is my bathroom)_** and his location. **_(which it is my room)_** I did my regular routine that I do every morning and wore a dark purple-blue T-shirt with dark blue jeans.

As soon as I got out of that room, Po was ready, but I spotted that he would stick out in the school crowds. He was dressed like he was a professional teacher mixed with a student. "What the hell are you wearing?" I asked him. "What? This is what you gave me in that Wal-Mart bag." He wondered his response. "Well I can see that people could spot you for miles." I told him, "If you're going blend in, then wear something like this." I handed him a light-blue shirt with some graphic arts on it that was in the Wal-Mart bag, he gave me a confused look on his face for he was unsure of what I was talking about. "Just trust me, ok." I told him. "Alright." He said to me in an unsure way. He changed from that ridiculous teacher's uniform top to the normal shirt that I gave him. "Well...I guess you were right." He thought after he looked at the shirt on him. "And wear this so that your arms don't give your identity away." I thought as I gave him a gray zip-up sweatshirt. Now with the changes that had happened, he looked...normal.**_ (as in a human normal)_**

"Now you'll stick in with the others." I joyfully told him, but I saw that he was looking at the bottom drawer. "What are you looking at?" I asked, even though I could see what he was looking at. "It's just...I've been looking at that bottom drawer, with it saying **_'KEEP OUT!'_** What's in there?" Po wondered. I really didn't want to tell him the real stuff in there but I saw that he really want to know. So I lied but kind of told the truth, "Umm...that's my...mom's old stuff. She put that stuff there before the car accident." "Wait I thought she died from leukemia?" He thought. I was thinking, **_"Oh shit, he catching up."_** I made up a quick lie, "She had leukemia and a car accident." "But which one did she die from...one or the other." Po repeatedly questioned. I was in real trouble now, but what can I do. Not only the lying part wanted to come out, but the truth wanted to get out as well. I finally answered,** "Neither."**

Po was confused with my answer and asked, "What do you mean by 'neither.'" "I mean she didn't die from leukemia, or a car accident or both." I explained as I was getting my backpack and was about to cry, remembering what had happened to her. "Then what had happened to her?" he asked again. "...S-she...she was murdered." I silently answered as I slammed the door. I was racing out of the house, almost in tears. I just wish I didn't half to say anything about my mom and her tragic death. I saw that Po stopped me by getting in front of me and questioned, "Sid, what do you mean that she was murdered?" "I don't have time to talk about it now, besides we are going to be late." I tried to change the subject and walk to school. But Po gently grabbed my wrist and kindly asked, "School can wait for one more minute please tell me what happened to your mother?" I knew that I couldn t hide it from Po any longer. "Let's walk." I sighed as we started to walk to school. "It happened about three years ago..." I started narrating as the memory came back to me.

"My mom and I were at the park, the same place I was yesterday. She was training me for a bit that day, but I was in the fun zone of it at that time. She and I were hanging out and having a good time. But..." I was telling my story until I saw on my cell phone that it was**_ 7:10_** and school was five minutes away. "Come on, we got to go." I said in a rush. "But what about..." Po was about to ask until I interrupted, "I'll tell you later. Right now we are going to be late."

After the rush of getting to school and getting through the crowds, we made it to headquarters. We waited at least five minutes for speaking to the principal. Every time that I look at him, he seemed to be a different person with the clothes and adding the sunglasses and hat before we came in the school. Then I saw Mrs. Wells standing in front of her office and was giving us a look as a saying for, _"Come in."_ I stood up quickly, but Po was unsure of the situation. I gave a sign that got him up from his seat. We walked into the office and sat down at the same place that I sat yesterday.

Mrs. Wells finally asked. "So what brings you at this hour, Miss. Anderson?" "Mrs. Wells, I would like to have this student enrolled into our school." I answered as I was kindly pointing at Po. "We deal with the student's parents to enroll new students." She pointed out. "I know, but his dad is really busy at his new job and doesn't have the time to enroll his son. So since we are neighbors, he asked me to do it. I even have a note from him, saying that I can." I told her as I was getting the fake note from my pants pocket. I knew that I quickly did it before entering the office. She quickly glanced at it; I could see that she was buying the note. "Well...I guess you could stay here to help out...Mr...." She finally stated but stopped herself, by not knowing Po's name. "Ping, Po Ping." Po introduced himself.

"Now, Mr. Ping, I'm sure you should know the school rule on hats and sunglasses." Mrs. Wells told him as she was throwing the rule book at his face. "I've been told that he is blind and he has brain cancer." I quickly explained. "Oh...I see." She sighed. I wish I could remember the rest of that time period, but the last thing that I could remember was to go to class and Po had the same schedule as me. So the day went on as it normally went. It was all new to Po, but everything was the same for me.

* * *

Please review on what you think of this chapter.

i want you to vote on what you want me to write after this story.

to see what they are go to my profile and see the Stories(with their summaries and possible ratings and genres) and vote for your favorite

**Please, i need the help on what to do next **


	16. The Rest is Out

So to make the long day of hard work, and boredom short, school was finally done for the day. **_(I hated school so much; I just don't want to get into details about the day.)_**When we got to my locker, I sarcastically asked Po, "So...How was your first day of school?" "Terrible, I mean...how do you deal with this?" he answered my question but ended up asking. "It's life. High school is suppose tough around here." I responded as I was closing my locker, "Now, I got to get to detention right now, so..." "Stay around here for a bit." Po interrupted me by knowing what I was going to say. I was thinking of how he knew what I was going to say. "Yeah...but don't go far, remember, you're blind." I kind of joked around with him. "Yeah, yeah." He sassed. I gave out a silent giggle before I left.

Well, once again I don't want to talk about what had happened because it more boring than school itself, but at 3:15, Mrs. Smith **_(who is who is surprisingly a nice person)_** finally let all of us out. _**(When I said us, I meant me and the other trouble makers)**_ As soon as I left the room I was looking around G hall and saw that Po was not around here. I walked around the school's main hallway, looking to see where he was. It didn't take long to find him; he was at where I first guessed, by the auditorium doors. "You done?" he asked. "Yeah, but I still have two more detentions to deal with, but I can deal with them on Thursday and Friday." "Why not tomorrow and Thursday?" Po wondered. "Well, they said three days, but they didn't say any specific days, besides I half to be with Mrs. Thomas tomorrow after school." I explained to him. "Why?" Po asked. "Just...because." I quickly told him.

As we were about to leave the building, I heard a female voice from behind called, "Hello, Sidney." I turned around to find the most annoying enemy in the world for me, Stacy Sandburg **_(a dumb curly blonde with blue eyes)_** and her henchwomen, Alice _**(not so smart redhead and green eyes) **_and Jamie. _**(an actually smart brunette with brown eyes)**_ "Well, what's up, Drama Queen. Broken any nails lately?" I joked in my old sassy voice. "Uh...no, but I can see that you are hanging out with a really fat, blind guy." Stacy rudely joked. "Hey, I'm not that fat." Po sort of pointed out. "Well, I guess that you couldn't tell since you're blind." She rudely laughed as Alice and Jamie were laughing along with Stacy's cruel joke. I could see that it would hurt even though it was kind of true and I was not directly at me. I could see that Po seemed upset for the 'fat' thing. "Come on. We have no reason to be here." I silently told him.

"Oh, by the way Sid...my dad actually is still on the case of your mom's murder." Stacy started as I just touched the handle of the door. I didn't really didn't want her to talk about my mom or her death. "My dad still hasn't found out who did it, but you should know who had done it right..." She started her horror. "Stop it." I was silently repeating to myself. "...Of course, you should know what happened, since you were actually there." She continued. "Just shut up." I loudly stated in my mind. "Poor little Sidney, was too scared to fight and save her own mother." She started to laugh evilly. I just couldn't stand it much more. I angrily went up to Stacy, pulled her preppy pink shirt with my hand and silently threaten her face, "If you know what's best for you, then you need to **SHUT UP** and leave my mom's business out of yours."

I finally let go of her and she was giving me a scared look. She ran like what any coward would do and her friends ran off with Stacy as scared as she was. But I overheard Stacy telling the girls, "She's a crazy bitch." I turned around to find that Po was in shock from Stacy's comment. I had almost forgotten that he was here and he had only known half of that secret, so I tried to explain, "Look I know it looks bad, but..." "You saw your mother die." Po silently stated. I could see that this was going to be an argument, like I can do Kung Fu, but I didn't use it to save my mom. "You wouldn't understand." I told him. "What's there to understand? I thought you had this sense to help people in need of danger. Also, you have an incredible skill that you could use to save your mother and kill the murderer. Why didn't you save her?" Po wondered in a loud, misunderstood tone. I didn't want to answer his question for I had heard enough of my past event for one day.

I went out of the school in sadness and anger. "Sid!" I heard Po shouting from behind, but I just ran faster and faster on home, I really didn't want to talk about it anymore. As soon as got to the yard, Po caught me by calmly stopping me, "Sidney, please. I just don't understand on why you didn't save your mom." You want to know why...it's because I was scared. I wasn't that skilled to take down the murderer yet. Plus I never had the sense until after her death." I angrily stated, but I could tell that I was about to cry for remembering this, "But everyday...I had wished that I go back in time and change that one the thing in my life that causes me so much pain today." Po seemed to be upset on what I said, but he wasn't nearly as upset as I was. I turned back around to my house walked quickly into my house.

Finally, I was home, it seemed so quiet when I entered my safe haven. I don t know where Po was; I think that he thought I didn't want to see him for that time since I seemed very upset, but the truth is I wasn't upset with him, but I did needed to be alone for a moment. As I entered my room and looked inside the bottom drawer and toke out the scrapbook even though I promised to not look at it until Saturday, but I just half to see her once more. I only just wanted to see the cover picture. I carefully toke it off and placed the book back in its place. The terrible past came to me, of course how can I forget it. Then I thought I heard a knock at the door, but I was in my memory zone.

Then I heard Po's voice saying, "Sid." I turned around to find that it was Po. I placed mom back in the drawer and tried to get back to the normal world, but nothing is normal. I can see that Po was unsure of entering or leaving me alone. My eyes gave him his option, which it was that I could use some company. "Sid I'm really sorry about what happened." He apologized. "It's alright." I tried to accept it as I was drying my tears, but he continued, "No I shouldn't have been in your business, with asking basically all day about your mother's death." "I guess I can give you some mercy, but I can't give mercy to one person." I told him. "That girl you were talking to earlier." Po thought. "No, no, not her. It's the person...that killed my mom." I explained. "Why?" Po wondered. Even thought he was asking about my mom's death again, but this time I felt like telling him about this.

"At the park, I said 'I've used to have a love for Kung Fu for the fun of it, but now it's personal.' I've been training by myself for three years so I can have my revenge on this person. But it's impossible to find this person now, but I can remember some details on this person." I explained again. "What do you remember about this person? If I can understand your details, then I could help you find this person." Po wondered. "...All that...I can remember...was the person had a long, dark hooded cloak, looking like the Grim Reaper. I also saw...that the person may have used some kind of gloves that had iron claws attached to it, which used it to stab my mom, and the eyes...I...I can't remember what color they were, but I remembered that they gave me so much fear." I tried to remember.

Po was puzzled, trying to picture the person with the details that I gave in his mind. "I'm sorry, Sid. But I absolutely have no idea on who did it was." Po finally told me. "Oh...well...thanks for trying." I sighed as I sat on the middle-left side of my bed. I was still upset for my mom's death though. Po sat by me for comfort as a friend, trying to cheer me up. "Sid..." Po started. "Hmm..." I silently answered. "I'm I really that fat?" Po randomly asked. Well that's a weird thing to talk about after talking about my mom, but I remember that he was still upset about what Stacy said. "Oh...don't worry about what Stacy said. She a cruel and evil person." I told him. "But why does she half to be so cruel?" Po questioned. "She's one of those 'popular' girls that likes to take people, especially new people, down with her cruel words." I explained about Stacy to Po. "Oh...I see." Po thought.

"Besides, you need to let it go. I know it was harsh for Stacy to say that, but that's in the past." I told him. "If you're telling me to let that small thing go, why are can't you deal with your problems?" Po wondered. Looks like **I'm** the pot that turned the kettle black. "My problems are...different from yours." I stated. Po said nothing else for the rest of the day, but I could tell was thinking about it.


	17. Meet Dad, Last Misery

Morning came as usual, both of us did our regular routine for the morning and Po actually got the fashion right today. But for some reason, we were quieter than quiet itself. I knew that I needed an extra shirt for art class, so I opened the closet door and **WHOA!** Some boxes and clothes that were up at the top fell down on me. I was literally covered I that pile. I had a hard time getting out and there was a box over my head, so I mumbled, "Uh...a little help please?" Po must of helped me and we worked together to get me out of the mess very quickly. As soon as I got out of it, I grabbed the shirt I was looking for, an old already painted yellow-green shirt. I was in more of a rush then before, with that incident we were going to be late. I just shoved everything that fell into the closest very quickly. I had trouble with closing the door, but then Po pushed it shut and he only used one hand to do it. "Thanks." I thanked him. "No problem." He responded.

"Stay here for a minute. I'm going to check if my dad is still home." I ordered as I went out of my room, and quietly went down the stairs. I looked every little corner, just to see if my dad or Christina was still here. I knew that Christina wouldn't be here for she leaves for work at five in the morning, so I wasn't too worried about running into her. But my dad, that's a different story, he leaves at 6:30 or seven. Everything seemed empty and quiet as usual. "Alright you can come dow...**Hi dad!**" I was about to call Po but then turned into a greeting for dad appeared for work, "What are you doing here? I thought you are at work." "It's Wednesday, I don't work until 7:30." He explained.

"Oh." I responded, I had almost forgotten about that. "So before I can go to work, I'm going to drive you to school since its raining." He told me. "It's ok dad, it's only ten minutes away and I can walk." I tried to get myself out of this. "But you'll get wet and probably get sick." He argued. "I won't get sick, I'm like mom, and no germ can get inside me." I argued back. "_Oh?_ What about last month, you said that the last time it rained like this and what happened? You had a cold for days." He said while remembering that day. **_Oh yeah, I forgot about that._** "Fine, I forgot something upstairs." I told him as I was racing up the stairs. "Well hurry up." he called me.

Went I finally entered my room, filled with worry. "What's going on?" Po wondered. "My dad's here." I answered. "Why? I thought you told me he works at 6:30 or seven." Po thought. "Well, its Wednesday, and on Wednesdays, he doesn't work until 7:30." I explained. "What am I supposed to do? I can't be seen around here at this hour." Po worried. "I'm guessing that I half to go without you." I thought as if it was only choice. "That can't happen. Tai Lung will come for you went you are alone." Po rebel my decision. I had to think quickly for my dad was waiting and we were going to be late. Then a plan finally sprung into my mind, "Go to the red house down the street, it's the next two houses down. I'll just say that you need to be picked up." "Ok, but how am I going to get out here without being seen." Po wondered. I was about to answer until I heard my dad calling, "Sid, we need to go!" "Uh...I'll distract him. Don't go out the window until you hear my voice." I quickly explained as I left my room.

As soon as I was at the first floor, my dad stated, "Come on, we're late." "Actually dad, we need to pick someone up." I loudly stated. "Oh, is it Amanda, Violet or both?" Dad wondered. "Well...none of the above." I stated as I saw Po s feet incoming the window scene, "I've met...this guy at school and he called me for a ride since his dad isn't home and he's blind." I was hoping that he would understand and he actually did by asking, "Where does he live?" "Just down the street from here, the red house." I told him. I saw that Po had fallen again, causing another loud bang. I had to act fast, so I coughed loudly so that my dad couldn t hear Po's noise. As soon as he left the scene, I stopped coughing and stated, "Sorry, I had a tickle in my throat."

"Never mind that, let's go." Dad complained, he's the kind of person that wants to be early or to time for things. We went to the car and drove only a few minutes just get to the red house. Thank goodness that Po was there just in time. I got out so I could pretend to let the blind Po in the car from the damp world. As we pulled away to get to school, dad friendly asked Po, "So, what's your name, boy." "Uh...Po, Po Ping, sir." Po responded. "How did you two meet?" Dad asked me. "Well...he has the same classes as me..." I kind of lied while Po came in, "...Plus she helps me out with my stuff." "Oh?" Dad recalled. "Maybe he could be your boyfriend?" Dad silently joked. "Don't even go down that road." I sassed as I toke the joke seriously. "Well, he may be better than Jake." He thought. "I think that we are going to be just friends." I stated.

Finally, we were at the school and as we were exiting from the car, dad started talking to Po, "Oh, Po. Keep a close eye on her, will you." "But How can I? I'm blind." Po wondered, I could tell that he was really getting into his character. "Oh...well you know what I mean. Make sure she stays out of trouble." He stated as he was pulling away. "Ugh...I hate it when he embarrasses me." I told myself as soon as he left. "He's not that bad." Po thought. "Well it's your first time seeing and meeting him. Once you know him a little better, you'll see how he can be." I explained. "Ok." He unsurely spoke.

"Anyways, who was your dad talking about earlier? Someone that was named Jake." Po wondered. "He was...my old boyfriend." I stated. "What happened?" he asked. "Just to make this long story short....He broke up with me because...he saw my other side and thought I was crazy." I sighed my answer. "That's really not the thing to be miserable about. Like I said yesterday, 'you need to let it go.'" Po thought. "You don't understand how it feels." I silently explained. "But it's just a small problem." Po silently broke out. "Do you even know how it feels to have a broken heart or are you too heartless to understand?" I asked in anger. "Heartless! I am I that heartless to protect you from Tai Lung, to save you multiple times and to be one of your friends." Po told me. I really wasn't in the mood to have any arguments. **"Just leave me alone then!"** I walked off in a huff. I knew that all of the school day, I never talked, looked directly at him or even sit near him and it was over one of my miseries. **_Was this really the end of our friendship?

* * *

_**

What do you think?

sorry if i was late, been busy with my school work, plus i have Bowling leagues, drama(i'm on the set crew) and Marching band. also dealing with two other stories as well.

but please review on what you think


	18. Frightening Event

Today was really silent. Even when Po tried to get one word out, I would just ignore him. School had finally ended and I immediately went straight to my locker, Po was repeatedly calling, "Sid." But I was still mad at him. When I finally got to my locker, Po spoke, "Sid, please let this go. It's just a small thing." I was still silent and walked down **A** hall. "Sidney, can you please talk to me." Po kindly asked. "You don't understand how I feel about this." I finally spoke. "I can understand that a broken heart can hurt but you're just pushing it to think that it's one of your miseries." Po stated. "It's not the whole story." I silently explained. "Then...what is it? What is that one small detail that you're not telling me?" Po questioned. I was about to explain until Mrs. Thomas called, "Sidney, come on. You're late." "Meet me at the auditorium doors in about thirty minutes." I silently, but quickly told Po.

When I entered the choir room, Mrs. Thomas wondered by the look on my face, "Are you alright, Sid?" "Yeah...I'm fine." I truthfully told her. "If you say so." She thought. Mrs. Thomas is my favorite teacher, for she doesn't see me as a crazy person, but a gifted child that's just been though a rough time. All that time, I was rehearsing for my solo in the concert tomorrow night. I was singing a song from my most favorite Broadway musical, **Wicked**. I really think this song that I chose really shows who I am and how I want to be treated. _(A/n: I wish I could tell you which one, but I've decided to wait until later.)_

It was nearly 2:45 when I was done with rehearsal. "Sidney. You've improved so much since last week's rehearsal. I'm telling you, you're going to be a big hit tomorrow night and I heard that an agent from the PIX Theater is looking for an Elphaba for their Wicked Musical premiering in August." She recalled in excitement. "Do you really think that I could make it?" I wondered. I knew my dream was to become a singer, but I've always been doubting myself if I'm ready for that challenge. "Sidney, I've seen and heard you perform for many years and I've known that you've been going through a rough time for the last three years. But you're reaching for the stars. Every day, you are closer and closer to actually touching them." She stated. I smiled for knowing she may be right. I quickly glanced at the clock, realizing what the time was. "I got to go. Thanks, Mrs. Thomas!" I thanked in a rush.

I grabbed my stuff and quickly bolted out of the choir room. Before I was five feet away from the choir room, my stuff suddenly spilled from my backpack. "Oh...shit!" I cursed my spilled stuff. I tried to pick my stuff as quickly as possible, but something caught my eye. A pair of black and grass stained white sneakers, they were familiar to me. I looked up and saw a guy, he had short dirty blond color hair with dark brown highlights in it, dreamy sky blue eyes, and wearing a normal gray T-shirt and normal pair of blue jeans. **_I couldn't believe it, it was Jake._** He kneeled down and actually helps me out. When all of my stuff was finally inside my bag, I silently said, "Thanks." "Don't mention it." he responded as a saying for **_"you're welcome._**"

As I started to walk away, but then Jake called, "Sid, wait!" I froze, wondering what he wanted. "Sid...I-I think...we should...get back together." He continued but he stuttered in his conversation. I was in total shock, but kind of unsure of this. His eyes really didn't say that at all, they were saying something else. "But...what about your girlfriend?" I wondered. "Oh...she's nothing like you." He swooned. I could tell something was up, I could even feel it in my gut. When he got close to me, I could smell smoke from his breath of air, more specific, marijuana. **_Oh great, he's stoned, I got to get out of here before things get any worse._** "Listen...um...someone's actually waiting for me and I should..." I tried to escape, but he forcefully grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. As I struggled to get away, Jake was kissing me on my unwanted lips, cheek, and neck.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him. "You know you like it, Sid." He whispered in my ear. I finally pushed him away and ran for my life, but I didn't go far. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me straight to the slated floor. I was wondering why my other side wasn't a part of me when I was in need of help. I feel that fear had taken over my other side's bravery. I saw Jake's face leaning towards mine but suddenly he pulled away. I notice that it was Po that dealt with Jake. I moved back to the lockers just to move away from the scene. "Leave her alone!" Po shouted. "The last time I checked, she wasn't yours." Jake explained. "I'm not yours either." I shook in fright, trying to act brave. Before there was fight or another argument, Mrs. Thomas shouted, "What is going on here?' "He was going to attack me for no reason." Jake lied. "No I wasn't!" Po corrected. "Well somebody better be telling the truth or I'll..." She threatened until I stated, "Jake's lying!"

"What was that, dear?" Mrs. Thomas wondered. "...J-Jake came to me and I smelt some smoke from him, I-I m guessing that he's stoned. And t-then he...well...it's really not the thing I want to say, but Po came a-and saved me b-before it got any worse." I explained, but I was still shaking from the event that had happened. I knew that Mrs. Thomas had understood my statement by yelling at Jake, "Jake, go down to the office and tell them I'll be down there in a minute." Jake was angrily mumbling to himself while he was walking away. Po helped me up from the floor, and silently asked, "Are you ok?" I just nodded _"yes"_ but really I was still scared for what had happened. "Are you sure you can take her home?" Mrs. Thomas wondered. "I'm sure." Po told her. She agreed with Po's decision and quickly walked down to the office.

"Aren't we supposed to go down with her?" Po wondered. "I don't think so. But she does know that I was telling the truth." I silently answered as I was getting my stuff from the ground. "But are you sure that he was stoned?" Po asked. "I know what marijuana smells like." I stated. "Oh...Those guys that attacked you that Saturday night." Po remembered. "...Not only that." I reminded myself, remembering a dark secret past. "What do you mean?" Po wondered. "...Look. Sometimes...things are not what they seemed to be. Jake seemed to be a nice guy by only this looks. But..." I sighed, "...He turned out to be someone different. Someone rude, uncaring and someone who can't control his marijuana. I first saw him stoned when he saw me dealing with my _'other side'_ and broke up with me...my heart was blinding for what he really was."

"Sid...I-I didn't...I mean..." Po was speechless; he thought it was a regular old break up, not the marijuana that caused it. I didn't say anything else and walked away. "Wait a minute. I'm coming too." Po told me. I knew I would be still upset for what had happened but Po gave me some company and I actually need that. Po actually shows me the brighter, cheerier side inside of me. Even though I'm a very moody and strong attitude person, he somehow changes how I act. But there was one question that was on my mind from that incident. "Actually, I have this one question that's on my mind since...that incident." I wondered. "What is it?" Po asked. "You know my sense that I have?" I asked my question. "Yeah." Po responded by be unsure of what I was talking about. "If this sense can help other people that are in danger...Why can't I save myself from when I'm in danger?" Po was puzzled by my answer by giving me a shrug. We walked back to my house and try to forget this day.

* * *

**_Sorry that i was late. it seemed like school was taking over my life._**

**_but i hope you like this chapter and please review._**


	19. Concert Night

Well to make this school day a long story short. **Algebra II**-quiet but ok, **Chemistry**-ok, **Concert Choir**-fun, **Lunch**-a little better (but still gross), **Art**-ok, **English**- ok I guess.

**RING!** The 2:07 bell seemed to be music to my ears. I was in a much happier mood today because of the choir concert was tonight. As Po and I were at my locker, I asked, "You're going to the concert tonight, right?" "I guess, but Mrs. Thomas said that I didn't half to perform tonight." Po responded. "Well, we have been working on those songs since mid-February." I remembered. "Really that long? But I've heard that you're doing a solo in the concert. Did it take you that long too?" Po wondered. "No...only three weeks." I answered as I was walking to the detention room in **G** hall. Po was in shock. "It's not that hard, I knew the song before she gave it to me." I explained. "What song is it?" Po asked. I was about to answer his question until Mrs. Smith looked out from the door and called to me, "Miss. Anderson." "Oh...I got to go. Same time, same place." I silently told Po before entering the room.

All that time, I was working on my Algebra II homework and doodling in my sketchbook. I've kept my eye on that clock, literally counting down the minutes and seconds. Mrs. Smith finally let us out of the room. I quickly went out and rushed to the auditorium lobby, where Po was waiting for me, as usual. "Come on. We got to get going before you know who shows up." I reminded Po. "Oh, you wouldn't be talking about me? Right, Sid." Stacy's voice wondered from behind. "Speak of the devil." I mumbled to myself. "So, Sid. I've heard that you were messing around with my boyfriend yesterday." Stacy stated. "He was stoned and actually I feel sorry for you." I tried to not get angry. "Why should you feel sorry for me?" She asked. "Well...let's just say looks can be deceiving." I explained. "Whatever." She sassed as she walked away, thinking of what I was saying. "Why were you being nice to her?" Po wondered, remembering what happened the last time I've saw her. "I wasn't being nice to her, I was warning her of Jake in the future." I explained. Po seemed to be confused on my situation, but went along with it.

As soon as we were entering my house, my cell phone started to ring. I answered the phone, "Hello." "Hey Sid, I was checking to see if you were home." Dad's voice wondered. "Dad, if I wasn't home, I would let you know where I was before hand." I responded as I was entering the living room. "I know. So the concert is tonight at seven, right?" Dad asked. "Yep. So I half to be there at...6:15." I explained my answer. "Alright. I left some money for dinner for you and Po, in case he wants to come." Dad told me. **_Oy!_** Dad is thinking that I might go out with Po, but Po and I are just friends. "Ok thanks, Dad." I thanked. "I'll see you later." Dad said his farewell. "Ok...Bye." I ended as I hung my phone up. "Your dad?" I overheard Po's voice in wonder. "Yeah. He said he said that he left some money for dinner." I recalled, "Is pizza alright?" "I guess." Po thought. I dialed **_Little Caesar's_** and ordered a large cheeses pizza and waited for at least twenty to thirty minutes.

After we were done eating, I asked him as I was going up the stairs, "Hey, Po can you call me down when it's a quarter to six. I have to get ready." "What for?" He wondered. "The concert, of course. For the people that are doing solo's, they can dress up if they like. All the soloist's basically are song for Broadway shows." I loudly explained. "Oh!" Po understood, I think. After an hour of getting ready, we left to go to school at six. I knew I hate to wear make-up, but I had to do it for my costume. I was in a blue jacket, a blue dress and a blue hat. My arms and face were literally green, with an emerald green eye shadow and a green colored lip gloss. All that time, I was overlooking Po s confused face with my costume. Even if he tried to ask who I was, I always answered, "Wait until the concert."

It was almost time for the concert to start, but sadly, treble choir starts the show and I m the last soloist in the concert before the finale. **_(It's where every choir sings together)_** I was starting to feel butterflies in my stomach, that hasn't happened in years. I don't know why I'm like this. As I stood by the auditorium main entrance, wait for my turn, I saw the _"Wicked"_ agent. **_(How do I know? I've seen his face around this town before, plus he's _FAMOUS!_)_** Violet was standing next to me; she laid her hand on my shoulder, knowing that I was feeling nervous. She was trying to say, "You'll do great." But in my thoughts I was thinking that I wasn't going to do well.

After one of the tenth graders from treble choir finished their solo, it was a sign for concert choir to get up there. I raced to the stage entrance by the band room. The butterflies all of a sudden flew away from me. The entire choir was in a line, going neatly to the stage; I was last in line. As I entered the stage, I heard the adoring applause, and felt the heat of the light beams; man it's great to be back on the stage. As Mrs. Thomas was coming onto the stage, I saw my Dad, Christina, but Po wasn't by my dad and Christina. He was by the auditorium main entrance, standing there like some bodyguard. When Mrs. Thomas was at the microphone, she made that announcement to welcome the concert choir and for our songs and the soloist with their songs.

As the concert slowly but joyfully went by, it was finally my turn for the solo. Mrs. Thomas made her announcement for me as she has done for many others. "This next performance is done by one of my talented students from concert choir." She started her speech, "Now I've only known her since eighth grade, but she's she has shown so much improvement and a strong voice, even thought she has been though some hard time." I figured that only a few people in the audience and some people in the choir would know what she mean by _"hard times."_ "So I would like to announce, Miss. Sidney Anderson. For her performance "The Wizard and I" for the Broadway show Wicked." Mrs. Thomas finally announced as then the stage turned black and the old blue curtains opened. I was sitting down on the yellow plastic chair **_(I was kind of doing mine in a Broadway style, which it was ok with Mrs. Thomas. Basically everyone did it too)_** The music started to play and I started with my head up and sang.

* * *

**Me: Did that really just happen?  
**

**Have I actually understood?**

**This weird quirk I've tried**

**To suppress or hide **

**Is a talent that could **

**Help me meet the Wizard **

**If I make good **

**So I'll make good;**

* * *

After I got up from the chair, I was walking to the other side of the stage.

* * *

**_When I meet the Wizard,_**

**_  
Once I prove my worth,_**

**_And then I meet the Wizard_**

**_What I've waited for since,_**

**_(Spoken: Since birth)  
_**

**_And with all his Wizard wisdom,  
_**

**_By my looks, he won't be blinded.  
_**

**_Do you think the Wizard is (Spoken: dumb)  
_**

**_Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?  
_**

**_(Spoken: No!) He'll say to me,  
_**

**_"I see who you truly are -  
_**

**_A girl of whom I can rely!"  
_**

**_And that's how we'll begin _**

**_The Wizard and I:_**

**_Once I'm with the Wizard _**

**_My whole life will change _**

**_'Cuz once you're with the Wizard _**

**_No one thinks you're strange!  
_**

**_No father is not proud of you,  
_**

**_No sister acts ashamed _**

**_And all of Oz has to love you _**

**_When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed _**

**_And this gift or this curse _**

**_I have inside _**

**_Maybe at last, I'll know why _**

**_When we are hand in hand -  
_**

**_The Wizard and I!_**

* * *

I then sat down for a moment to act like "the Wizard."

* * *

**_And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,_**

**_  
A girl who is so superior,  
_**

**_Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside _**

**_Have a matching exterior?  
_**

**_And since folks here to an absurd degree _**

**_Seem fixated on your verdigris.  
_**

**_Would it be all right by you _**

**_If I de-greenify you?"_**

**_And though of course,_**

**_  
That's not important to me.  
_**

**_"All right, why not?" I'll reply_**

**_ Oh, what a pair we'll be _**

**_The Wizard and I;  
_**

**_Yes, what a pair we'll be _**

**_The Wizard and..._**

* * *

I paused for a moment, imagining that I ve seen a vision, but I wanted this too.

* * *

**_Unlimited _**

**_My future is unlimited _**

**_And I've just had a vision_**

**_ Almost like a prophecy _**

**_I know - it sounds truly crazy _**

**_And true, the vision's hazy (I sat down at the chair, seemed glum)_**

**_  
But I swear, someday there'll be (I acted happy)  
_**

**_A celebration throughout Oz _**

**_That's all to do with me! (I slowly stood up.)_**

**_And I'll stand there with the Wizard,  
_**

**_Feeling things I've never felt.  
_**

**_And though I'd never show it,  
_**

**_I'll be so happy, I could melt! (I plopped down on the chair) _**

**_And so it will be _**

**_For the rest of my life,  
_**

**_And I'll want nothing else _**

**_Till I die.  
_**

**_Held in such high esteem. (Slowly climbing up on the chair)  
_**

**_When people see me, they will scream _**

**_For half of Oz's favorite team; (gracefully jumped down)  
_**

**_The Wizard _**

**_And I!!!!_**

* * *

Then came a loud applause, more than I've heard all night. Mrs. Thomas was right; it seemed to be the hit of the night. I saw everyone I know was applauding, dad, Christina (well I kind of expected that.) The agent was applauding and even Po was applauding. I felt proud of my performance. This had to be the greatest night of my life.

* * *

Sorry that this story is late but you got to understand what I'm going through.

I hope you like it (read and review)

Also, this song is not mine.


	20. After the Concert

The concert was finally over. The finale was fun and very musical. I knew that it had a loud applause for everyone, mostly the seniors, but I think the loudest was at my solo. As we went out of the stage, we went to the auditorium lobby. Dad and Christina met me there and they seemed very proud of me. "Sidney, you did very well tonight." Dad stated as he gave me a hug, trying not to get any paint on his work shirt. "Well, I thought you did absolutely amazing." Christina corrected. "Thanks, you guys." I thanked the both of them. "Hey! Where's Po?" I finally noticed. "He left the auditorium the second the finale was over. I don't know why, though." Dad answered. I was thinking, if Po was gone, then...Uh oh.

Before I started to walk off and find him, I heard Mrs. Thomas calling me, "Sidney!" I went over there, for a second that is. "Sidney, this is Mr. Meyers, the talent agent at the PIX." She introduced. "Oh yeah. I've heard so much about you." I shook hands with him. "Well I've have heard so little of you but tonight I could have mistaken you for being a star." He stated in a jazzy voice. "Oh, thank you." I blushed, luckily my blush was hidden by the green paint. "I would like to see you again Sunday afternoon. Do you think you can do that?" he asked.  
Yes! Yes I can do that." I agreed in joy. "See you then, little star." He stated his farewell while leaving the school. I could have sworn that Mrs. Thomas congratulated me, but my mind was very excited. I could see myself right now...dancing around like some kind of a maniac, but that wouldn't be professional.

But then my mind was back on the main subject, Po could be in trouble. I went outside and searched the north part of the school first, but he wasn't there. When I got to the south side, he was there but he wasn't alone. I saw three guys were fighting with Po. I recognized one of them, it was Jake and he was stoned again. I rushed over to help Po out because I could now hear his cry for help in my thoughts. "Hey! Knock it off!" I yelled at Jake and his friends . "Well, well, look who came to the party." Jake stated. When he said that, chills went up my skin in remembrance of yesterday. "Sid, go now." Po silently ordered. I was thinking about going back, but Po's thoughts were still pleading for help. I couldn't resist it. "You know I can take you guys out in a heartbeat." I warned the stoned boys. "**_Yeah right!_** Like a green girl is going gonna stop us." One stoned kid laughed. "Yeah! You and what army?" the other kid asked. I rose my eyebrow thinking, _"Are you for real?"_ I each gave one little punch and they were out cold.

"That won't last for long. Come on, my dad's probably wondering where we are." I informed Po. I then noticed that Po had some blood on his arm and he was limping a bit. "Are you ok?" I finally asked. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Po faintly responded. "I don't know. You really don't look so well." I corrected him. "I'll be fine, I been through much worse." Po explained. "But you could get infected." I explained for I seen wounds like this before, "Please don't back out of this, I can tell you need help in your thoughts." He said nothing from his mouth. **"Fine, suit yourself!" **I left, "Get infected, but don't blame me!" When I met my dad, he asked, "Where's Po?" "Oh..." I was startled, I forgot that he had to be beside me or else Tai Lung could attack, "His dad picked him up, he told me about it before the concert started." "If you say so." Dad stated as we all got in the car.

When we finally got to the house, I raced upstairs so I would be safe. I had to take a shower to get that green paint off of my skin. I was felling guilty all through that time. When I got out of the shower with my reddish-pale skin showing, I quickly changed into a purple cami with a pair of black baggy pants. My mind was in two thoughts. The selfish thought was to just sleep, but the helpful thought was to find Po. My thoughts got interrupted when I heard a knock on my window. I was relieved that I knew that it was Po. "Well you were right. These wounds are not real good." "I told ya." I helped him in. As I was getting some bandages and alcohol rub from my bathroom, the guilt was eating me alive when he was there. As I was finally helping him out, I was trying to apologized," Listen...uh...I'm uh...sorry for ya know." "It's alright." Po calmly accepted it like a good friend, "But you sounded really g-great tonight." "Oh...Thanks." I blushed.

"I knew you told me you can sing but I never expected for you to be that well at it." Po continued. "Well...it's kind of a gift of mine." I stated while I was still blushing a faded pink. I then noticed that Po cinched in pain from the alcohol on his worsen wounds. "Sorry." I apologized. "It's alright. And here I thought Tai Lung was worse." Po joked. I slipped a silent giggle knowing it's true. Then my thoughts remembered my situation, only I could defeat Tai Lung. "What's wrong?" Po noticed my troubled face. "Tai Lung. I mean I'm not sure if I could take him down. This more pressure than I have ever dealt with in my entire life." I stated. "Hey, I'll let you on a little secret." He stated, "When I first faced Tai Lung, I was scared too. I was their only hope. But I just had to believe in myself." "But..." I tried to explain until Po interrupted, "Hey come on. You must have changed so much since that day. You can do it." I gave a small smile, hoping he was right.

As soon I was done with Po's wounds, I stated, "It's getting late. We better get some sleep." "I know I know, we half to go to school, in the morning. "Po understood my message. As I was about to get into my bed, Po suddenly asked, "So...in wondering...How long have you been singing?" "Years. Been singing since I could talk." I joked. Po seemed to understood my joke since I heard him chuckle with me. "Yeah...ever since I started singing, I've always performed at talent shows, pageants, and many others." I sighed, "Of course, things were different then." Po seemed to get the idea and softly stated, "You know she's still with you, in spirit." "I know. But I can't stop but face that fact that she's gone. She was my best friend." I was starting to cry. Po seemed to notice my tears as I felt his furry arms around me. He was trying to comfort me as a friend. He's a good friend, make me feel...un-miserable. Why can't I feel like this all the time?

* * *

I'm SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO SORRY I Haven't post this in a while. but i hope you like it.


End file.
